Voyeurism
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: After discovering the boys spying on them while bathing, the girls get revenge. NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Laxana, MiraXFreed, WendyXRomeo. Rated T for safety. Oneshot.


**Voyeurism:**

**1 : one obtaining sexual gratification from observing unsuspecting individuals who are partly undressed, naked, or engaged in sexual acts.**

**2 : a prying observer who is usually seeking the sordid or the scandalous.**

**I could make this fic revolve more around option number one...but as tempting as it is, I choose number two. It's just...more fun this way. For me, anyways. For all of you reading this, feel free to write your own fic using the first definition. It would definitely be an interesting read. But I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while now and the second definition just fits it better. So let's hope it turns out well :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or characters.**

* * *

The door to Lucy's apartment slammed shut, the last member of the group having finally arrived. Several angry eyes followed her movements as she walked over to the bed and sat down, nodding to the others. They each returned the gesture, all looking like they could kill just about anything right now. Some were still drying their hair with towels, others not even caring if they were still dripping wet. They all had more important things to worry about right now.

The main thing being revenge.

Their bath had been completely ruined, so now they had to get revenge.

The night had started innocently enough. A sleepover that had been planned months earlier was finally beginning, taking place at Fairy Hills— a _girls only_ dormitory. They had all been talking about it at the guild earlier, and apparently a few _eavesdroppers_ had overheard. After getting settled in, they had all went to the bathroom, since the bath there was large enough for all of them to relax in. And since all of them were in there, it left an opening for these certain eavesdroppers to sneak in.

"I still don't know how they found that hole in the wall. I mean, how did they know to look in the attic?!" Cana asked, angrily brushing her long brown hair.

"Erm...that might actually be my fault," Lucy admitted sheepishly, "See, I kinda told Natsu about this mission I took a while back, which had led me to the attic. I found that hole..and...well...how was I supposed to know he was actually listening to me? Natsu doesn't listen!" She cried in frustration.

"It's okay Lucy, let's just focus on how we're going to get them back. We all came over here so they wouldn't spy on us, so it's safe to talk." Mirajane said, her arms crossed.

Yes, the boys had waited for the girls to leave the guild and then snuck into Fairy Hills, found the attic, and took turns peeping through the tiny hole that led to the bathroom. They would have gotten away with it, too, if the ceiling hadn't caved in. That led to Erza changing into her purgatory armor and the other girls chasing the boys out, despite being naked. Which led them to this situation. Revenge.

"Well...since they saw all of us naked...wouldn't it be fair if we..you know...saw them naked too?" Surprisingly, Levy said this, her blue hair sopping wet.

"But what are the odds of all of them bathing at the same time?" Lucy asked, blushing at the idea of spying.

"Well...actually...Juvia might be able to help. You see...Juvia followed Gray-sama one time, and he went into the bathroom at the guild. Juvia didn't go in with him, but she did hear other voices. Juvia followed him every day for a whole week, and learned that every night they all go to bathe. If we go now, we can make it in time." Juvia explained, slightly ashamed of admitting the truth.

"Juvia, that's perfect! Who knew your stalking abilities would come in handy?" Mira cried in happiness, clasping her hands together. The other girls grinned wickedly, their previous anger long forgotten.

"Someone bring a camera."

* * *

"Oi, knock it off you two! Your getting water everywhere again!" An angry Gajeel said, watching Natsu and Gray fight. You would think since they were both naked they would at least try to keep some distance like everyone else, but this was Natsu and Gray after all.

"Save your breath. They won't stop until one drowns." Laxus said, looking bored in the corner of the large bath. Next to him, Freed and Bixlow silently agreed.

"Shouldn't we be more worried right now? The girls are all pissed at us...what if they try to do something?" Alzack asked, looking paranoid in the center of the water.

"Nah, they'll forget about it. I bet by tomorrow it'll be like nothing happened." Laxus replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Oi, why did you even come with us? Don't you already have a woman? And a kid?" Gajeel asked, looking curiously at Alzack.

"Well, yeah. I went to look at her." The raven haired man replied, shrugging innocently. Even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting to stare incredulously at him.

"So...while we're all looking at the rest of them...you're looking at Bisca? The chick you've seen naked already? You didn't even _glance_ at anyone else?" Gray asked, his fist poised in mid air, inches from Natsu's face.

"Nope. I've only got eyes for Bisca. Besides, looking at her while she doesn't know is...exciting."

"What the...what's wrong with you? That's weird!" Natsu yelled, pointing at Alzack.

"Hey, you all peeped on them too. I'm not the only weird one." He shrugged again, swimming around.

"He's got a point..." Gajeel said, turning his attention to the youngest of them all, Romeo. "And how was it for you, kid? Glad we brought you with?"

"Erm...yeah...I mean...it was..." Romeo said, face flushed.

"You stared at Wendy most of the time, didn't you." Laxus said knowingly, making him blush more.

"N-no! I looked at all of them!"

"Mmhmm. But mostly Wendy."

"Shut up!"

Their laughter was abruptly cut off as a small clanging noise echoed in the room, coming from the ceiling. They looked around, subconsciously sinking lower in the water.

"You don't think...they're up there, do you?" Alzack asked, his previous paranoia coming back.

"Nah...no way...they couldn't be. How would they all fit in the vents?" Laxus said, going quiet again as a strange hissing noise reached his ears. Only him, Natsu and Gajeel seemed to hear it, with their sensitive ears. It sounded like...an angry growling noise.

"N-not that they're fat or anything..." He quickly corrected himself, just in case they were up there. The sound stopped.

"M-maybe we should get out now. If they _are_ up there, we should leave while they can't see anything." Freed said, moving to stand. Laxus yanked him back down.

"IF they are up there, they can probably already see us. We should just wait it out. They can't stay in those stuffy vents forever."

"Laxus, we can't stay in here forever. You know they're planning more than this. If we leave now, they won't be able to do do whatever their planning."

"Okay, you all know the plan," Mira whispered, crouching down in the surprisingly _not_ small vents, "As soon as they all stand up, Cana will give us the signal. Levy will then use her magic to write up something heavy, and we'll all fall down. Lucy's got the camera ready for pictures."

"They're about to stand. Get ready Levy!" Cana said from her position in front of the vent, watching the boys debate on leaving. Levy whipped out her stylus, ready to get revenge.

"Alright, fine, let's get out of here. Make it quick though, this shits creeping me out." Gajeel said, and at the same time they all stood, climbing out of the bath.

"Solid script: iron!" A muffled voice shouted, and suddenly the ceiling caved in. Several figures dropped down before any of them could process what happened.

"Shit!" Laxus yelled, hand covering his nether regions. It was too late though. Lucy had immediately started taking pictures, making sure to get all of them. She also might have taken a few dozen extra pictures of Natsu, but that's beside the point.

"Hm, guess you were right Alzack." Gray said, calmly watching the boys run about while still standing in the water, not caring at all that he was exposed. It wasn't until the water started growing, taking a form until Juvia appeared right in front of him that he blushed and hid underwater.

"We need to get out of here!" Freed said, turning abruptly to run for his clothes. He ran into something and fell to the floor, looking up only to see Mira grinning lecherously at him. He then realized his legs were spread wide open and let out a very unmanly squeal, crawling away from the demon woman. Laxus, seeing his friend in danger, promptly turned away and made a run for his locker. Every man for himself, right? That is, until he ran right into Cana, who was waiting at his locker, twirling his boxers around.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, shamelessly looking over his body.

"This isn't funny, Cana." He replied, grabbing a random towel to cover himself.

"Oh? And spying on us was? Please. You deserve everything that's about to happen."

"I— wait, what's that supposed to mean? Cana? Why are you looking at me like that? S-stay away! Cana!"

"S-shrimp, what the hell are you doing?" Gajeel said, backing away from Levy while covering himself. The small girl stalked towards him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You saw me naked. Now it's my turn." She said, her pace increasing. Gajeel gulped, yelping as he ran into a wall. She had him cornered.

"L-look, I'll admit what we did wasn't funny, but...well...you weren't supposed to find out!"

"Oh? So it's my fault you're a pervert?" She asked, an angry aura surrounding her. Gajeel flinched.

"No! W-what are you gonna do to me?" He asked, feeling self conscious as her eyes traveled down to where his hand covered his genitalia.

"Something you'll never forget."

After hearing both Freed and Laxus' screams of terror, and then Gajeel's, Natsu knew he had to get out of there. To hell with dignity, he would run into the guild butt naked as long as he didn't get caught by a girl. However, Lucy was much smarter than him, and was waiting by the exit, an angry yet amused glint in her eye. It was then that Natsu remembered his current naked state, and after realizing Lucy was staring straight at his junk, he wrapped his scarf around his waist. Lucy didn't like that. She stalked towards him, wordlessly handing the camera over to a shell-shocked Wendy, and then proceeded to chase him around the room.

"L-Lucy! This is crazy!" He yelled, yelping as her hand almost snatched away his scarf.

"Is it? Or is it just revenge?" She replied, grinning evilly as the scarf fell off all on it's own. Natsu, being distracted, let himself be tackled by Lucy. His screams joined the others a second later. And while this all happened, Wendy took pictures, knowing it was wrong but not wanting to stop. Charle would give her an earful later, but for now it was worth it. However, she couldn't help but look for a certain someone. She knew he was here, and was quite flattered to hear he had been looking at her naked earlier. It was embarrassing, yes, but that's why she was here. Yet she couldn't find him...

"Looking for someone?" A voice said, making Wendy spin around. Mira was looking at her knowingly while also holding down a humiliated Freed.

"He's over there, trying to hide. Be gentle now, you're both still young!" Mira yelled as Wendy scurried away, her face reddening. The other girls were mauling the boys, beating them senseless, but Wendy didn't want that. She actually just wanted one thing.

"Romeo?" She asked, peering around the corner to see him curled up in a ball. His head shot up, and she was pleased to see him blushing.

"W-Wendy?!" He squeaked out, using his own scarf to cover up. Wendy smiled at this.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I actually just want one thing, and I'm sure you'll give it to me. After all, you did see me naked. It's only fair, right?" She asked, approaching him cautiously. He seemed confused.

"What do you want?" He asked, unnerved by her kindness. What she said next made him nearly faint.

"Pose for me."

"..."

"Don't give me that look. You spied on me, Romeo, so this is what you get. You saw me naked, I see you naked. Just one pose and then I'll leave." She said, almost giggling at his dumbfounded expression.

"B-but...you're holding a camera there...does that mean you're going to take a picture?" He asked, and to his utter shock she shook her head and put the camera on the floor.

"Nope. I wouldn't feel right having such a private thing with me. Plus the other girls would see it. I just want it to be fair, and that's it. The image will only be in my mind." She said, smiling as he began to stand up. He did hold the scarf over his nether regions, for now at least.

"W-well...I guess that's fair...b-but how should I pose?" He asked timidly, blushing at the mere idea.

"Hmm...how about like this?" She replied, spreading her legs and folding her hands behind her head. Romeo's blush intensified as he reluctantly nodded.

"W-well..alright...but only for a second, alright? And no tricks!"

"You have my word." Wendy replied, her jaw dropping as the scarf fell to the floor and Romeo posed for her. Just as he said, it only lasted a second, but it was all she needed.

"Th-there..we're even..." He said, returning to huddling in the corner with his scarf.

"R-right..thanks...I-I'll leave now." She said, quickly spinning on her heel to leave.

"Wait!" He called out, stopping her in her tracks. She didn't turn around however. "Why..why me? Of all the guys here...why did you find me?"

She paused, and then spun back around, giving him a warm smile.

"The same reason _you_ only looked at me."

And then she raced out of the room, blushing at what she had said. She ran past Laxus who was getting clawed at by Cana, and then past Natsu who had just gotten Lucy-kicked into the wall, and past Gajeel who was tied up by Levy. She passed Gray who was still in the water, possibly getting molested by Juvia. She couldn't tell and didn't want to find out. Then, she passed Bisca, who was shooting at Alzack's feet, making him dance. Before she reached the door, she also glanced at Mira who was standing over an unconscious Freed and Lisanna, who was in one of her forms and was also scaring Bixlow.

"Gah, the camera! I left it behind!" She gasped, but she didn't want to go back in there.

"Don't worry Wendy, I got it!" Erza called, a large bag tossed over her shoulder. "Alright girls, time to go! Retreat!" She yelled, racing out of the bathroom. The other girls followed like a stampede, laughing and squealing as they exited the guild and retreated to Erza's room at Fairy Hills.

"I-is it over?" Natsu asked, crawling into the open to see if they really were gone.

"I think so..." Gray said, climbing out of the water with shaky legs. The boys slowly emerged from their spots, gathering in the center of the room.

"That sucked...I've never been so terrified of a woman in my life." Laxus said, rubbing one of his many scratch marks.

"Let's all agree on never doing that again. Ever. The girls are way too scary when they're mad." Bixlow said, clutching his aching head. Freed could only nod in agreement, being too traumatized to speak.

"Fucking crazy bitches...let's get out of here already. I need a nap after that." Gajeel said, heading for his locker. The others nodded and did the same, only to pause as they opened their lockers.

"Uh...guys..."

"What the..this can't be!"

"Are you serious!?"

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?!"

"They took all of our clothes?!"

* * *

"Oh man, that's a good one of Natsu! And look, you can see Gajeel in the back trying to run away!" Cana laughed, pointing to one of the many pictures Lucy had taken.

"Oh my, this one is quite graphic. Juvia, we'll print this one out for you." Mira said, blushing at a picture of Gray standing completely naked as if nothing was going on.

"Juvia will take all pictures with Gray-sama. Even if others are in them, Juvia will cut them out." The rain woman said, staring intently at the picture.

"Mmm, Laxus is so built!" Cana said, drooling over a picture of Laxus running away.

"Easy girl. Ah, I even took a picture of Romeo for you Wendy. He's too young for any of us, so you might as well have it." Lucy said, printing out the picture and handing it to the girl.

"Ehh, that's alright. It doesn't feel right." She said, eying the picture despite herself. Lucy grinned.

"Oh come on, it won't hurt! It's just one little picture. You know you want it~" She sang, wiggling the picture a little. Wendy blushed and reluctantly took it. Maybe one picture wouldn't hurt...

"You think they've realized they don't have clothes?" Lisanna asked, looking at the large bag Erza had brought.

"Definitely. Do you think they stayed in there or ran out of the guild?" Levy asked, laughing at the idea.

"I know Natsu. He doesn't stay in one place for long. And the others probably didn't either." Lucy said, while the others nodded.

"Do you...think we went too far? Will they be mad at us?" Levy asked, frowning at the idea of Gajeel being mad at her.

"Hey, they spied on all of us. Sure, they didn't take pictures or steal our clothes, but still. And if they are mad we can always offer a little...reward for letting us get away with this. After seeing Laxus like that...I know damn well I'm going to, regardless of if he's mad or not." Cana said, grinning pervertedly.

"Oh? And what are you going to give him?" Erza asked, intrigued by Cana's suggestions. She herself didn't really do much, so she didn't care if they were mad or not.

"Hmm..to put it simply, another chance to see me naked. Only this time, we'll both get something out of it."

"Oh Cana, you perv!" Mira giggled, "Although, I wouldn't mind either. Freed certainly was worth all of that trouble.."

"Yeah, so was Natsu."

"And Gajeel..."

"And Gray-sama!"

"Hmm...sounds like it's time for another plan! Seduce the boys into having make up sex!"

All of the girls cheered, completely unaware of the fact that there were seven naked boys running through town right now. Wendy just smiled nervously, an image of Romeo popping into her mind.

"Is this what I'll be like when I'm older? Ah...poor Romeo...he's going to have a lot to deal with.."

* * *

**The end! Meh, it was so much better in my head, but I got lazy. And now I'm extremely tired, so I'm going to sleep. Remember to leave a review!**


End file.
